Le basto con un amor platónico
by LissyScarlett
Summary: One-Shot/ Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, la única vez que lo sintió, la única vez que lo vio sonreír solo para ella. Pero le basto, sus fantasías y su amor platónico habían llegado a su fin, pero a ella ese beso de despedida le bastó para seguir con su vida. —Weasley, eres hermosa. — / Rose&Scorpius.


***Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Le basto con un amor Platónico.**

* * *

Rose Weasley siempre lo observo. Cada vez que subía a ese tren la que la transportaba hacia y de vuelta de Hogwarts, lo observaba pasar por el pasillo del tren buscando algún compartimiento vacío. Lo observaba cada vez que en pociones o en algunas clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tomaba asiento frente a ella. O cada vez que lo sentía pasar por algún pasillo de aquel imponente castillo.

Rose aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio: fue en el andén 9¾. Su padre le aconsejo que no se juntara con Scorpius Malfoy, y la pelirroja obedeció a su progenitor, nunca le hablo o se le acerco. Tan solo se conformó con observarlo de lejos, y fantasear con él antes de quedarse dormida. Para ella eso fue suficiente, o al menos hasta tercer año.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir algo desagradable hacia aquella pelinegra perteneciente a la misma casa que Scorpius, Slytherin, que se paseó por los pasillos del colegio tomada de la mano de él, durante la mitad del cuarto año. Y también fue en cuarto año la primera vez que Rose sintió celos. Y también fue en cuarto año la primera vez que un chico de su misma casa, Gryffindor, la invito a una cita; Y ella acepto para no hacer sentir mal a aquel chico, aunque en verdad ella deseaba que fuera otro quien la invitara a salir.

Fue en el quinto curso cuando Scorpius volvió a pasearse por los pasillos de la mano de una chica, una Rubia de Ravenclaw. Y Rose recibió su primer beso del chico que la invito a salir en el cuarto año. Se besaron un par de veces más cuando la pelirroja le confeso que no lo quería. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el odio de una persona hacia ella. El verdadero odio.

Fue en quinto año cuando su hermano y la mayoría de sus primos le dijeron que tenían a ese alguien especial, y le preguntaron si a ella le gustaba alguien, y ella levemente sonrosada respondió que _"no". _Y se sintió mal, porque ella no era de la clase de chicas que les mentía a los demás, y en especial a su familia. Fue en quinto año, cuando accidentalmente choco con Scorpius en el pasillo del tren que la llevaría a de regreso con su familia hasta que el sexto año comenzara. En el pasillo del tren ambos se disculparon rápidamente y siguieron con su camino. Esa fue la primera vez que Rose escucho la voz del rubio dirigirse personalmente hacia ella.

Fue unos meses antes de ingresar a sexto, cuando Rose conoció a la novia oficial de su primo James, y se enteró que Teddy Lupin y su prima Victoire se casarían pronto. Se sintió feliz por ellos.

En el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, Scorpius pasó a su lado y la ignoro por completo. Quizás porque caminaba junto a la rubia de Revenclaw. Rose recordó aquella amarga sensación que sintió en cuarto año hacia la pelinegra de Slytherin, pero esta vez lo sintió hacia la rubia, y con mucha más intensidad.

Fue en sexto cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin se pelearon a muerte la copa de las casa, en especial en los partido de Quidditch. Y fue en uno de esos partidos cuando su primo Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy chocaron sus escobas, y ambos pasaron la noche en la enfermería. Rose se quedó con Albus toda la noche, y pudo observar la tranquilidad del rubio al dormir.

Un día en la biblioteca un chico de Hufflepuff la invito a salir, ella lo rechazo diciendo que "_por ahora no le interesaba establecer una relación"_, el chico enrojeció furiosamente y salió corriendo del lugar. La navidad la pasaría junto a su familia, se enteró que Scorpius se quedaría en el colegio. Finalizo el año escolar con excelentes notas y volvió a casa para participar en la boda de Teddy y Victoire. Vistió un vestido morado claro y observo la ceremonia en silencio detenidamente, y les deseó lo mejor a ambos.

Era el inicio de su último año de estudios, cuando se dio cuenta de que sería la última oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él. Pero como si el destino, o más bien la directora quisiera evitar esta situación, ocurre un cambio en el horario y el par de clases que Gryffindor compartía con Slytherin, ahora las comparte con Hufflepuff. Así las pocas veces que Rose pudo ver a Scorpius fue en el campo de Quidditch o en el comedor.

Así fue el séptimo y último año de Rose. Fantaseaba con él antes de quedarse dormida, y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño tan solo lo veía a él.

Y ahora se encontraba denuedo en aquel tren que la llevaría a casa, por última vez. La pelirroja se encontraba en un compartimiento vacío, apoyando la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. En este momento se odiaba por no haberle hablado al Slytherin en las pocas oportunidades que tubo. Quizás si ella fuera un poco más linda hubiera podido llamar la atención del rubio, quizás la hubiera abrazado y no haberla soltado jamás. Pero nunca sucedió.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando escucho el leve sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abrirse.

—¿Puedo pasar?, los otros compartimientos están llenos— la chica tenía la boca semi-abierta por la sorpresa, Scorpius Malfoy estaba allí frente a ella.

—Claro, adelante.

El chico tomo asiento frente a ella, y el tren empezó la marcha. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana, y ella tenía su vista fija en apreciar cada rasgo y gento que él le ofreciera. Lo observo con tanta intensidad, que el sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica sobre él.

Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sobre la falda que vestía, el tan solo aparto la vista.

Rose sintió que el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones. Tenía al chico que le gustaba en frente, y ella se mantenía en silencio y como si fuera poco temblando estrepitosamente de los nervios. Pero que sus labios despertaban:

—Scor…Scorpius— Rose sintió un calor intenso sobre sus mejillas al ver la mirada del chico sobre ella.

—Weasley—empezó a decir él pausada y tranquilamente— pronto me iré del país.

Rose sintió como un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella.

—Weasley, creo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos— Malfoy se puso de pie y tomo asiento al lado de ella— Rose ¿puedo besarte?

La pelirroja no dio una respuesta, tan solo se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso, con tanta intensidad y pasión. En ese beso demostró todo lo que llevaba años guardándose. Scorpius mordió levemente el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido. Adentro su lengua y recorrió cada lugar de la boca de ella.

El tren se sincronizo perfectamente con la pareja. Cuando a ellos les falto el aire, el tren se detuvo, marcando el final del recorrido. Marcando el final de todo.

El rubio se puso de pie, y tomo su baúl. Antes de salir de aquel compartimiento, miro a la chica y le sonrió.

—Weasley, eres hermosa.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, la única vez que lo sintió, la única vez que lo vio sonreír solo para ella. Pero le basto, sus fantasías y su amor platónico habían llegado a su fin, pero a ella ese beso de despedida le bastó para seguir con su vida.

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado, por favor deje un Reviews.**

**Este One-Shot es mi carta de presentación, es para que sepan mas o menos mi forma de escribir.**


End file.
